dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Vonderseks
Vonderseks is mere mortal that progressly became a demi-god that almost reach godhood and played by Sylvester M. Mejias Intro He was once call Elendar Khalazza from the 60th House of house Khalazza, the 4th son of Matron Briza after his exile he change his name into Vonderseks. In Menzoberranzan, he dislike the idea that female drows are the dominant gender and use male drows as their tools while he can’t express his sexuality in the city. One day his mother caught Vonderseks slept with another male drow (Guldor) in his bed chamber, Matron Briza was furious of her discovery she decided to execute her son of his action but Vonderseks manage to escape the city away from his house. Now nowhere to go in the underdark and decided to go to the surface world where he can find to express his sexuality, perhaps running a brothel for any kind of pleasure. Years of adventure, the word of Vonderseks got spread arounf Faerun for he is called the infamous drow that seeks sexual desire, people declare him as a demi-god for he can convince other to commit great pleasure and now he started a cult that name the Cult of Vonderseks. Description Appearance At first glance you may thought "IT" is a female drow, judging for the long flowing white hair, dark purple skin, wearing an elegant purple dress, wearing a spider theme crown and a crystal staff that almost look frozen. But It is actually a male drow in women's dress. Personality His sexual desire cannot be fathom as he likes to prey his man and he believes that love has no boudaries and no restriction so he can go wild in this crazy world. Biography Early life. His long elven years of his child hood, he learns that females are the dominance in the society of drow and for those are born male do not treat equally, but young Elendar always want to be a Matron Mother but his mother mocks him for dreaming to become one. The antagonist When Elenday got exile by being a discrase from his house, he left the Underdark for he can feel free to express his sexuality, he manage to kidnap 2 dwarves that found the Wave Echo Cave to start his own crib but unfortunately he was killed by the group of other adventurers and they killed him twice. However, his mysterious ability for always coming back from the dead continue travel around Faerun to explore something new. Life as adventurer Vonderseks doesn't really seek glory or gold. All he really care is the different types of Kinks and how pleasure comes in different form. He mostly like men as he feel the great excitement when he sees or feel the flesh of men. The Infamous Drow His name got spread for there is a great rumor say that if you say his name three time, he will appear right at front of you to listen to your favor, but in return you need to please him in a specific task but mostly inside his or your bedchamber. Sometime, he will sneak inside your bedroom caressing your hair as he whisper unspeakable word in your ears. The Demi-god Not only people fear his name, there are also people praise him and his glory. Hear of the great tale of his infamous action and how he accept and respect the pleasure of different people. They gather around and call themselves the Cult of Vonderseks for his great leader Vonderseks the demi-god will show you the greatest pleasure you ever felt. Relationships and Affiliations Guldor Guldor is a male drow who Vonder's first lover and the one who slept in Vonder's room but eventually found out. The Matron Mother found out the emberaasment and was convince that it was Vonder's magic to slept with him, but they didn't know that Guldor is actually in love with Vonder and he is now searching for him outside the underdark. Shantor the Beautiful When Vonderseks was about to purchase a male slave wizard in the City of Glip Dak, but another group of adventurers convince him that there is a beautiful noble name Shantor the Beautiful that he is so charming his looks can swoon any ladies and he shouldn't waste his gold for a noisy wizard. Until now he is still looking for that man. Agustas the Hound of Ill Omen Agustas is a dark furred Pomerainian demon dog from the shadowfell, despite his cute appearance he killed thousands of souls for centuries abut every time that he has been summon by Vonderseks he despise the drow but he will bid his favor as ling as he cab taste the blood of the drows enemy. The Cult of Vonderseks The Cult of Vonderseks is a group of cult that its only goal is to spread his true glory name and ultimate sexual pleasure for one day their great Demi-god Vonderseks will ascend to godhood that one day he will spread his unholy of holiness of aura that all creature, big and small, different races, opposite and same sex will know the true power pleasure is the real meaning of "LOVE" Character Information Current Tier: 3 Magic Items *Staff of Frost(Frosty Tips) *Manual of Bodily Health Feats *N/A Class Abilities Archfey Warlock ''' '''Features: * Fey Presence * Eldritch Invocations * Pact of the Tome * Misty Escape 'Shadow Sorcerer' 'Features:' *'Eyes of the Dark' *'Strength of the Grave' *Font of Magic *Metamagic *'Hound of Ill Omen' Quotes and Moments "If you join My cult; The Cult of Vonderseks, I promise that I can give you gold, power, women and men or any dark sexual desire (No jedgemetn)!" " As the first order as the new member of the cult, everybody shall do orgy every week." A group of Mindflayers attack the entire part and even the leader has a strong magic to destroy everyyhing he sees. Vonderseks cast suggestion on the leader and said "Why don't you use your slimy tendrills to french kiss that beautiful companions of yours". Mindflayer leader rolls a Wisdom Save of 12, the DC is 17. The leader start to make out but his minion feel disgrace to there leader, they plane shift.__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters